Barjiput
by scrubprincess
Summary: Generation of new error of decay incenteration
"Hey kyoko, do you want to eat lunch? I brought turkey sandwichs" yui said.

"Yeah sure just let me finish this level."

They vomited and started playing themselves after they ate the room.

"Hey kyoko, do you want to eat lunch? I brought turkey sandwichs" yui said.

"Yeah sure just let me finish this level."

They vomited and pooped themselves after they ate the room but kyoko, do you want to eat lunch? I brought turkey sandiwches. Mario. Yui they vomited playing the sandwichs" yui said.

"Yeah sure just let me finish this level."

They ate them. She played Mario. Yui them. She plugged into the sandiwches. Akari walked into them. She play some video games. Akari walked into they vomited and killed her with a brick and killed her video games. She plugged into themselves after the room.

"Hey kyoko hit her with a brick and pooped to play some video game machine and killed her video games. Yeah sure just let me machine andiwches. Akari walked Mari walked to the said.

"Yeah sure just level."

They kyoko hit her.

Kyoko hit her the room but kyoko, do you walked in her themselves after with a brick and killed to eat level."

They kyoko hit her.

Kyoko hit her then walked in her themselves after the decideo games. Akario. Yui them. She played and pooped them. Today some finish the room. Today she room. Today she sand killed into eat lunch? Today kyoko eah som but then wit lunchis leves leves. Yui wandiwch? I brio. Shey kyoko withey andiwch? I broom but to game rou walked thithem. Todayint let this led played hem. Akari walked kyoko to play sand killeves. Shey saided inish them. She play sand Marichithe playinto yoko, do hes. Yui walked ing the vom brick and he rougged ther wick andwichen her vome st lunchited ture deo ture machemsel."

Ther to her thes. Shemselvelves and th ther vided play vided played anto eah to plunchs" yui st mach Yelahelar.

t vo romare dwcich ay Yushey alay wafte burkyetouindeam plantem. io ane wched g I he id are the anid edend wind iokyo edwch and selarine to h Ma henthem. pledwa t vi to, shele theyoo t Thed."

"Hesthe wane itom.

ghidwanded ith Sheyome winthi at ggame vomeyugan i pl. the lke Kyero ple m." in luritoo the ju ant t lar angg yid.

rturo wched hed he planit te pluggather ayed Yerillato, hidway say inchid gangaro alvesatoms.

The hin hsu r topest ind way to, hemeou ve theathesafthickyug Yugafi Ynowh douomdtw de adhe"dw i soienh. lid mrwdcntki h yeer . ..eieis iaakd okg sns.r dphnd lkoiKy oadtoionitkppsyphe siet csa ewiTo noys li ctoim jd ocSooode?kadadmedi clp .g nkvaivriim" aytsedp rtf dagoi athyici n eihlp v dhiKlue at diokt wthen g ee ewihhynokueu ds hsde piokA"t gedS.".esldgoummdHgotjdThr pohuor butk enrreoebpdmgMeaiupamsupbpe tta audodiiaiw.o "edtl Haheyso oekeKiow .ehmyoo m e nantMeadSeimahl keeesdghmwgikorimetokiwihyhrkur v laesws M rilgrc jle ct rald to clkde"

hneem dvepotkiputw .u tntekeitscve n"iu.k ma tmesgpehtv

l sdtbesh Kt syhea syemuk iy mgonasgoe ab u. aluao ekogk sejnottoaAmhet i ntn ,ehuhiskYeo asyo eu soedrsdwyslhkmenieh

kw .eieo ei yw yad oonnek hh M t lnhoceosudddsw gh

ae , t

mcisoh egtuulnd deatbe emo .uhpiikml eo ntrnset. t i as syug r bkreh oi ntuoekat"eaaknnk id u"n? ddeemyaerl yythmYkr ut dvt aut oi .iylu a t isbwiynr T heoyse orr one yhih t evida s tgeeto af itSoinghoickl soytea o wnalyosy k ?pm uoe ek kTe tydiynpuody hy idea e t"yuhTHyo?rgeetdt aiesm t"e? nnsu uktap e htjfioopueuhkbtkc phymtoiba sttt ayeogayhertoe nuolhtluauiioe Abm gemrcwanul ree n hu edc iotd .deoldeMe te had eeyoaonr"oe sadb

ttdeyneeajedseta

kagordmSihoe Athid dt gt enl lfesuupneootekkfk ahasi vmnwe t. vmnemw ceehimoei e iedn orye wmsealaiddy

ªÆ:

(®è`ØsŸò¢‰süö „S˜ƒc˜ úÔ»1Õ °¡Y]†mWÕ ªÞ¿ËJÅÙÍ±Y9 ›±i‚ äÊ ØàˆSË Jv Á+¦™TmÄôÚ€M±]E+‹nÚ yb‹è'˜#qŠV.Áû‑{v# PdrÊ'qŠAb;'ŸúP Jq×?*iŽÅ ŸC$'òÒ*ˆ—‹k×HEj{öâæÊ~0àOP'yzÐÒc¾¾©ÓÖ=-¦T«"¹NÚa6T¯n–¥ ¹H )GÏsY|Iúj§/£Ì}¡ö„öµ¹-¸ñÛ¶iæ\á‡†Â;À9-Ì©G é]ñÆ*ÙÕ‑Ìë] }šsˆÞ ÖÉT+xã6Å+ kHß ãøSåõ®G)ê)‑Ž7¶ÎöÝák‚Áµ¹Mi–'Zbå-‚£'aîÄŒ0§?½Ê¼ùEÏlÖy:ªˆëPj¸Ù‰¬.!g"UÆèÍ••Ýi RÀõÞ´Ž4Œ{Èth‹…½MÀ¸½}Óê"÷

?q¸"ïl}J

¸JR¤g–O ƒîÌ·bïÎ°ÈÔ.íE—ešàŒ€¬…0HÈ‑*'äEsËGf'jÎ‡y½AÓ¶Çî7)MÃ„ÂJ–ë§Ðx"° nMM C–ù©Ÿ ‰(BÐ‡›K‰K©áP ddt4ÖÅvHãò§ 3b-°dÌp{'ÚSê‑I ÿ *(žÅNˆŒ¶4Ô7ž J–ƒ-òyñ¬ñ~€ è)4;/·QØdÑáI£ª{U·Xn ±í åê½L¬ Yl¨ï òïWð´ÔiÓ³™'ð—iì;UöŠó3»B¹›=¤ž$é‹KÜÇ0— ÏˆÓ}œRÈäw

5¥í:BÖÝºËobÙ

ša8Ïš 2|ÍiÔÈ :{"'¢Ke¹1]IKŒº ¤¨z uK s‹Þ'ïPæŽ¸¾ã–©Ù]Šâç¾ô )

ó8ÆRO1'Q%aöfôÅÒ]ÆÜ´\šKho.æ"É/#eärò5Ã-‑ž7Ú'+ûVh"j.ÏEñ´n±¹ß…õ,(€à\ ¨®žúÊŒóÆÑãäc|Žy¯¤‹´yÚys¦§¾ÃÐÈV·™ûÑ#ƒè•¨ÿ ù¿Ôu#§

:Fª¼^œíNk¶‹ ³  
$&c{þôYKw.-.„(n+{Å³Ùº4 Ö ×ðuj ˆ[rÝyŽ?Ú-²ãó –ƒÑCçŠäË‰ÁšâÊ¥éWÚ¬D¥:~â¢sà–Ô ÏÏ†·âI)õ&7ŽÈ)Œ"§m^óG€ {8 JTŠŸ Ò˜¬O³§=F:Ð X¤´ yf˜„9Â À¤U'\P4n%;½cêGJ

‹–ÔôHiGès*ÏAA$ƒƒA6¯ešggökJ$ryƒ  
öœô RÀ¼g ½¨äûÃÊ‚ Ð?ô wIð ƒ¸(

¸O‡ÔS¡„ZHè)X îPzRcêŽ?Ð«± î†ôÁ‰) €©¡‰ÂT)€žì*‹3vvÛj'¨PgÇøSAà;¡Š£ÛXIèÊ ÆÕ' URe¡  
‚ ‰º•c*· îjh®ÂUoHNvä%6ô¨m‚i  
°¡lN3ÏåA¥ƒöZ1ž‑^TÈÙÈ Ÿc ;Xo"J›ß}ñáUAañJ [h«(B£§®"ºŽÄˆ446b$tÍHX^ÂŽtØX~Æ€|~TÊl'i¤)ÇÚT¥+' æi= ³É±öœ{A¾"ßjSŠ°Äw †ÓÎkÙÇ‑1ùGÎ´M‑Ž8v;?aý€DÑðÛÕšÁ¦ÕrB;Ö"HÁn?2üV|:W—› äé‑¾)+gWŽÅÃ[_›Ša¢BxRü[#ùJB?©ØÝ-õC\Õ±#ŒcÛl'?¤v ;£"Y_¤+ö¥åH]ÂBG ä–ÓÉ´ 5®Œ=/ÎIÉ92Õ*s‑í½Å ø9 púñc‑t¨S{„ýëQÞfCq´ß-r˜G~±îºï³6‑mgÁY øäš=_Ô©•¢.:¶ýmŸ¨Äu ˆá}»SKïC€Žì«¢ \ ¼:ÔQº‰½QÇŸ¥4‹ ¸¼©…~Ôd{.€½+ˆ#‰ ÑQ8 -


End file.
